


D'entre les morts

by AndersAndrew



Category: Gotham (TV)
Genre: Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Fix-It, Kissing, M/M, Post-Episode: s03e14 The Gentle Art of Making Enemies, Temporary Character Death
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-30
Updated: 2017-03-30
Packaged: 2018-10-12 21:13:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 584
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10499577
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AndersAndrew/pseuds/AndersAndrew
Summary: Une scène de retrouvailles dans le repaire du Riddler, la première depuis qu'Oswald a disparu dans le fleuve après leur confrontation sur les docks





	

Les fantômes n'existent pas.  
Alors Edward tend la main pour toucher, mais ses doigts hésitent à quelques centimètres de l'épaule d'Oswald. Il ne sait pas ce qu'il craint le plus : que ce soit une hallucination, ou qu'il soit bel et bien vivant.  
Les yeux d'Oswald s'écarquillent et il frappe la main d'Ed pour la rejeter – comme Ed l'a fait sur les docks quand Oswald le suppliait d'écouter. Aujourd'hui il n'y a plus rien à dire, tous les mots nécessaires ont déjà été échangés : Oswald a confessé ses sentiments, Ed a vengé Isabella. Que peuvent-ils amener de plus ?  
« Pourquoi es-tu là ? », interroge Ed sans laisser exprimer la moindre émotion.  
Par contraste, le visage d'Oswald dit tout ce qu'il éprouve, et il y a tant de choses qu'il en est illisible. Edward est perdu dans le décryptage, ne parvient pas à deviner ce qu'il pense ; beaucoup d'eau a coulé sous les ponts depuis la mort d'Isabella, et s'il n'a pas oublié, c'est une information dépassionnée, désormais un souvenir auquel n'est plus raccroché aucun sentiment.  
Pourtant la présence d'Oswald réveille quelque chose en lui qu'il n'est pas certain de comprendre.  
\- Comment...peux-tu poser la question ?  
Ed fronce les sourcil. Oswald n'a pas d'arme, il est seul ; s'il était là pour se venger, il ne serait pas venu jusqu'à lui, dans son repaire, sans avoir de quoi se protéger.   
\- Tu es venu demander ma pitié ?, demande-t-il sans conviction.  
La grimace d'Oswald était attendue, contredisant son hypothèse. Ce n'est pas le genre du Pingouin de se mettre en danger inutilement, à moins que quelqu'un à qui il tienne...  
Ed secoue la tête, faisant taire son double qui chuchote à son oreille ce qu'il pense.  
\- Je n'ai pas besoin de toi, grogne-t-il à la fois à Oswald et à son autre lui.  
C'est faux et il le sait au moment de le prononcer. Le Pingouin penche la tête sur le côté et Ed a envie de l'embrasser – ce qui est mauvais à bien des niveaux. Il ne peut nier qu'il lui a manqué, qu'il a passé des jours à se morfondre, se débattant entre le deuil d'Isabella, celui de son meilleur ami, et le sentiment de trahison profonde qui n'a pas été résolu par le meurtre du coupable.  
\- Moi si, croasse Oswald.  
Son expression se chiffonne et Ed est incapable de dire ce que ça signifie. Il reste prudent et ne bouge pas, ne risquant aucun geste brusque. Ce n'est pas tant pour Oswald, qui ne représente aucune forme de menace, que pour lui ; il ne veut pas agir sans réfléchir. Il ne veut pas se laisser submerger par un désir impulsif, prendre Oswald dans ses bras, comme il en a envie. Il se retient, et son double se moque de lui pour ses contraintes puériles.  
C'est Oswald qui avance, craintivement, le regard rivé sur lui, sur sa réaction. Il effleure le bras d'Ed, agrippe le tissu de sa veste verte. Edward ne sait toujours pas ce qu'il va faire et ça le rend curieux. Il se sent étrangement détaché, à l'aise. Les mots du Pingouin se loge quelque part dans sa poitrine, répandant leur chaleur.  
Il y a une prière silencieuse qui joue sur les lèvres d'Oswald lorsqu'il lève le nez vers son visage, alors Ed accepte de baisser légèrement le menton. La main d'Oswald caresse doucement sa joue, guide sa bouche sur la sienne, lentement, pour laisser le temps à Ed de s'écarter s'il le souhaite, de repousser ce sentiment encore une fois.  
Il ne le fait pas.


End file.
